gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Screenshots
Die offiziellen Screenshots werden, wie auch die Artworks, von Rockstar Games erstellt und werden in der Regel vor oder nach Erscheinen in Medienartikeln auf den offiziellen GTA-Websites veröffentlicht. Ein offizieller Screenshot muss nicht notwendigerweise ein GTA-Logo enthalten, häufig ist ein solches allerdings vorhanden (Beispiele → 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px, 30px). [[Datei:Truckhustle.png|miniatur|In Truck Hustle hängt sich Niko Bellic an einen Lastwagen]] Die Veröffentlichung findet meistens mit der Ankündigung neuer Teile, Erweiterungen oder Zusatzinhalten einher und dient dazu, beim potenziellen Käufer/Spieler Vorfreude zu erzeugen, indem häufig spektakuläre Spielszenen gezeigt werden. Die Screenshots sind meist aus Perspektiven aufgenommen, die stark an Filmszenen erinnern und auf Spieler interessant wirken sollen, um mehr Action und Spielspaß im Spiel zu versprechen. Oft erzeugen Screenshots falsche Hoffnungen auf bestimmte Spielinhalte: ein Bild, auf dem Niko Bellic sich an das Dach eines Lastwagens klammert, nahmen viele Spieler zum Anlass, zu glauben, dass dies auch im regulären Spielbetrieb möglich sei. Tatsächlich handelte es sich um ein Missionsfeature, das nur einmalig genutzt werden konnte. Andere Screenshots zeigen Beta-Inhalte, die es letztlich nicht oder nur zum Teil ins Spiel schafften, zum Beispiel ein Motorrad aus Vice City Stories. Die Screenshots Grand Theft Auto III Claude_Speed_Schrot.jpg|Claude bei einer Schießerei Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Gta-vice-city295.jpg|Thomas Vercetti mit einer nicht veröffentlichten AK-47 GTA_VC_Beta_Speeder.jpg|Der Beta-Speeder Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Rodeo_hotel.jpg|Das Rodeo Hotel GTA_San_Andreas_-_Carl_Johnson.jpg|Carl mit BMX Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories GTAAntonio_Cipriani.jpg|Toni in Action Toni_Cipriani,_Atlantic_Quays,_LCS.jpg|Toni mit einer AK-47 PCJ_600.png|Toni auf einem PCJ-600 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Jeremy_Robard's_Import_Export,_VCS.jpg|Jeremy Robard's Import Export Victor_e_Lance_Vance.jpg|Die Gebrüder Vance Victor_vance.jpg|Victor Vance Grand Theft Auto IV Actionspiel-Grand-Theft-Auto-4-Wetter-745x419-c5c4d5414a8a9b21.jpg|Der Star Junction in Liberty City Dinghynikoshoot.jpg|Niko schießt aus einem Boot heraus Raypriv..,-_-.jpg|Explosion am Himmel The Lost and Damned Johnny_1.jpg|Die The Lost bei einem Gefecht Johnnylost.jpg|Die Lost unterwegs 6114-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Johnny und die Lost-Mitglieder 6121-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Wieder johnny und die Mitglieder 6123-gta-iv-tlad-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Eine Motorrad-Tour Lostmc2.jpg|Die Lost-Mitglieder im Clubhaus The Ballad of Gay Tony Bogtluis.jpg|Luis während der Mission For the Man who has Everything Grand Theft Auto V *Von Grand Theft Auto V sind im Moment 94 Screenshots verfügbar. ;Letzte Konsolengeneration u.Ä PlayStation®3, Xbox 360 (2013/2014). 1000px-Fusilade-GTAV-Front-Screenshot.jpg|Ein Fusilade während einer rasanten Fahrt Official-screenshot-jet-fires-missiles-over-vinewood.jpg|Ein P-996 Lazer feuert Raketen über Vinewood ab Official-screenshot-the-richman-hotel.jpg|Der Khamelion, im Hintergrund das Richman Hotel Official-screenshot-flying-past-the-vinewood-sign.jpg|Flug durch Vinewood Official-screenshot-lightning-striking-again.jpg|Blitze schlagen ein Official-screenshot-exploring-the-bottom-of-the-seas.jpg|Ein Taucher bei der Erkundung des Meeresgrunds Official-screenshot-dodo-flies-down-the-beach.jpg|Ein Dodo fliegt in Richtung des Strands Official-screenshot-michaels-mansion.jpg|Michaels Villa Official-screenshot-view-from-observatory.jpg|Die Aussicht vom Galileo-Observatorium Official-screenshot-parachute-ride-through-downtown.jpg|Ein Fallschirmspringer gleitet durch die Innenstadt Official-screenshot-searching-for-underwater-treasure.jpg|Trevor macht einem Tauchgang Official-screenshot-trevor-launching-a-quad.jpg|Trevor fährt auf einem Blazer Gta v michael headphones.jpg|Michael hört in Vater & Sohn Phil Collins Chop beifahrersitz V.jpg|Franklin fährt mit Chop einen Low-Rider official-screenshot-speedophilia.jpg|Franklin auf einem Seashark 101.full.jpg|Ein Flug durch die Wildnis Gtav shot004122412 1280.jpg|Szenario einer Mission In the Air.jpg|Ein Fallschirmsprung Mallard-official-2.jpg|Ein Mallard während des Flugs Trevor-airplane-windmill.jpg|Ein riskanter Flug durch einen Windpark Gta v jet explosion.jpg|Javiers' Shamal in der Mission Caida Libre Police HEli in Action.jpg|Ein Polizei-Maverick durchsucht die Umgebung Newswire GTAV Police Helicopter.jpg|Ein Polizei-Maverick über Los Santos Policecruisergtav.png|Ein Streifenwagen bei einer Verfolgungsjagd 12.07.12_GTAV_1.Screen.jpg|Mirror Park Gta_v_franklin_chop_balcony.jpg|Franklin und Chop auf ihrer Villa Gta_v_franklin_pistol_bike.jpg|Franklin bei einem Drive-by-Shooting von einer Bati 801RR aus Gta_v_michael_pist_ol.jpg|Michael bei Benutzung einer Pistole Gta_v_trevor_stripclub_love_fist.jpg|Trevor in einem Stripclub Trevor_im_Wald.jpg|Trevor geht auf die Jagd Gta_v_trevor_quad_police.jpg|Trevor während einer Verfolgungsjagd Trevor-vinewood-sign-720x340.jpg|Trevor erklimmt den Vinewood-Schriftzug Sanchez_Trevor_GTA_V.jpg|Trevor fährt ein Sanchez-Motorrad GTAVtrevorauto.jpg|Trevor zerstört ein Auto 91.full.jpg|Ein Infernus bei einer Verfolgungsjagd V-4-1280.jpg|Ein Cheetah GTA_5_1.jpg|Während einer GTA-V-Mission GTAV5.jpg|Ein Taucher begibt sich zur Wasseroberfläche 1280_(3).jpg|Ein Taucher schwimmt in Richtung Tauchboot 228541 10151207876055097 2001477220 n.jpg|Ein weiterer Fallschirmsprung Mountain-Bike_(V).jpg|Ein Mountain-Biker am Strand Gta_5_sanchez.jpg|Ein Sanchez-Rennen durch die Berge Racing_in_a_cool_car.jpg|Ein F620 während der Fahrt Chumash_Strand.jpg|Der Strand von Chumash Gta_v_franklin_bridge_jumping.jpg|Franklin springt von einer Brücke Gta-5-twin-engine-plane.jpg|Trevors Cuban 800 Gta_v_custom_sabregt.jpg|Trevor vor einer Filiale von Los Santos Customs Gta_V_sabre_gt_550cl.jpg|Ein Sabre Turbo Gta_v_marine_helicopter.jpg|Ein Cargobob am Himmel Gta_v_mountains_boat.jpg|Ein Boot Gta_v_dignity.jpg|Der Dignity Wonderful_Nature_in_GTA_V.jpg|Wildnis-Landschaft Dominator_Front.jpg|Ein Dominator Raubüberfälle_PlanGTAV.jpg|Michael bei der Planung eines Raubüberfalls Ludendorff_Eingangsschild.jpg|Das Eingangsschild von Ludendorff 81s.full.jpg|Polizei-Maverick im Visier 1345468261.jpg.th.jpg|Ein weiterer P-996 Lazer GTA_5_13680353319639.jpg|Franklin bei einem Drive-By 231.jpeg|Michael auf einem Seashark S1295.jpg|Freier Fall UbootGTA5.jpg|Wieder ein Tauchboot Gtav_shot005122412_1280.jpg|Michaels Handyanruf GTAV7.jpg|Franklin bei Benutzung einer Pistole 1280_(1).jpg|Franklin auf einem Sanchez-Motorrad 1280_(2).jpg|Ein weiterer Sabre GT S1289.jpg|Franklin auf einem weiteren Sanchez-Motorrad GTAV8.jpg|Ein Duster fliegt über San Andreas S1288.jpg|Michael seilt sich ab in Drei sind eine Gruppe S1286.jpg|Michael seilt sich weiter ab S1293.jpg|Ein Heli über der Landschaft S1292.jpg|Der Land-Act-Staudamm S1294.jpg|Franklin auf einer PCJ-600 S1291.jpg|Fraklin mit einem Waffe S1290.jpg|Ein dritter seilakt GTAV9.jpg|Ein zweites Boot Mount_Chiliad_Spitze.jpg|Die Spitze des Mount Chiliads FreightV.jpg|Der Freight fährt durch einen Tunnel 644312_4979239563649_998195726_n.jpg|Flugzeugabsturz Grand-Theft-Auto-5-Wallpaper-Vinewood.png|Das Vinewood-Sign ;Aktuelle Konsolengeneration u.Ä PlayStation®4, Xbox One, PC (2014/2015). NextGenScreenshot..jpg|Trevor verprügelt einen Pantomimen mit einem Baseballschläger NextGenScreenshotV.3.jpg|Franklin flüchtet von der Explosion NextGenScreenshotV.4.jpg|Zwei Wapitis auf einem Berg NextGenScreenshotV.5.jpg|Michael vor seiner Villa neben dem Coquette Classic, eine Katze leistet ihm Gesellschaft NextGenScreenshotV.6.jpg|Trevor mit einer Waffe NextGenScreenshotV.7.jpg|Das Yellow Jack Inn NextGenScreenshotV.8.jpg|Franklin auf dem Landeplatz von Vespucci mit einem MG NextGenScreenshotV.9.jpg|Ein weiteres Boot NextGenScreenshotV.10.jpg|''Der Juwelenraub, Flucht durch den Tunnel NextGenScreenshotV.11.jpg|Ein weiterer Duster NextGenScreenshotV.12.jpg|Trevor in einem P-996 Lazer NextGenScreenshotV.13.jpg|Michael flüchtet von der Explosion NextGenScreenshotV.14.jpg|Ein Carbonizzare in der Heckansicht NextGenScreenshotV.15.jpg|Der Z-Type NextGenScreenshotV.16.jpg|Vinewood im Panorama NextGenScreenshotV.17.jpg|Ein weiterer Heli über der Landschaft ;Sonstige Grand Theft Auto V Screenshots. '''Folgt...' Grand Theft Auto Online Base-JumpingGTA_O.jpg|Vier Online-Protagonisten während einer Base-Jump Kategorie:Hintergründe